Scarlet Raindrops
by Captured Smiles
Summary: Only a few days left until the Fire Nation's darkest day, and the Avatar and his gang are taking it easy... For now. Katara is restless, and constantly finds herself thinking of only one person in particular.


**AN: **this is a pretty old random Zutara oneshot I did for a friend/contest thing a while ago. ;D This is also my first publication on here, so enjoy. 3 No, I won't be adding onto this... :P Maybe, if there are some cool reviews and such then sure, anything is possible, but I dunno. Anywho, R&R. 3

**_Prologue._**

Scarlet raindrops fell from heaven to earth, stretching as far as the eye could see over the open ocean just beyond the shore's reach. The sky overhead was dark with clouds, heavy with water that seemed to so suddenly come about, unloading itself on the parched earth. And yet, beyond the sea, a beautiful sunset was painted there, in the distance, enlightening this gloomy downpour with its magnificent colors of violet, indigo, and copper, all swirling and mixing with one another in a beautiful, intricate pattern that changed with each sunrise and sunset. It was as if even the dark clouds above didn't dare touch the sight, afraid of marring the gorgeous scene. The colors, those brilliantly bright colors, reflected off of the crystalline raindrops, making small, multicolored diamonds rain down.

It was an odd thing to see, yet beautiful all the same, and the girl couldn't help but let her sharp blue eyes watch as they fell from their heavenly home, each of them tinted a different shade of the sunset. She wrapped her arms around herself, a slight chill finding its way to her, small goose bumps sprouting where her cold fingers trailed on her skin. A shiver ran up her spine, but she ignored it. It would probably be a good idea to head back in, not risk sickness the next day, but she just couldn't tear herself away from this beautiful scene.

Just then, a sudden warmth enveloped her. Gasping lightly, the girl turned quickly to look beside her, at the arms that had wrapped around her own. She instantly relaxed when she saw his face, marred by that one trait that had so scarred his life, but she didn't mind it in the least. A small smile played at her gentle lips, and she returned her gaze outward, to the shimmering sea of scarlet diamonds, before she heard his voice, and suddenly, everything seemed to…

_Dissolve._

**_Chapter One._**

I can't remember exactly what happened that day, just that I was surrounded by all my friends, sitting around the campfire we'd made earlier that night, laughing with one another on the shoreline of one of the most beautiful beaches in the Fire Nation. It all seemed so natural… So right. There were no fights going on. Well, of course there was the War, but that was beside the point. That one moment, just that one moment in time, we were all a family. It was like the rest of the world halted just then, and we had detached from everyone else to have our own time together. Though, under all the laughs and jokes that were being passed around, I think everyone was worried about the day that was about to come. The day the Fire Lord would fall under the power of the Avatar.

Just the thought of it made my momentary happy moment shatter around me, and I fell silent as the others continued laughing, their smiles being caught by the dim firelight that radiated from the pit in front of us all. My smile that had been present before broke off slowly as my eyes flicked over to Aang, sitting opposite of me from the fire. His face flickered and waved from the heat of the fire, but I could clearly make out his happy smile, matching the others. Did he even realize just what a huge role he had to play in this whole thing? That this entire thing, the fate of our world, rested in his hands?

I spent a long time wondering that, just staring at him blankly as my thoughts took over. Apparently I became too quiet for much too long, because eventually by train of thought scattered when my brother's voice cut into my brief lapse of reality.

"Katara? You okay?"

A hand touched my arm, and I jumped slightly, my eyes instantly finding my brothers, so similar, so familiar, and filled with concern, despite the previous lighthearted mood. Glancing about my circle of friends; Toph, Aang, Suki, and resting a moment on Zuko, I dragged my gaze back to Sokka's and put on a smile that I hoped looked convincing enough. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just… Tired." Shifting, I stood to my feet and took a moment to brush off the sand that still clung to my Fire Nation clothes. "I'm going to head in for the night," I said, the small smile still there as my eyes glanced at each member's in turn. "And I'd suggest you all do the same. We've got a big day tomorrow."

No one questioned me as I turned and left the circle of light and warmth that the small campfire provided, and judging by the quietness that I left behind, I'd say that the party was over. I walked myself to the summer home Zuko claimed he'd stayed in a few months before. Before he joined us and… Changed. For the better, I'd say; at least he wasn't hunting us down anymore, and he certainly seemed to have proved himself enough. Sighing heavily at myself, I shook my head in exasperation. Was I really thinking of _him_? Again? Something must be wrong with me. Though it certainly had been happening quite a lot lately.

The next morning came quickly, and I was awoken by the ear splitting call of seagulls outside my seaside window. Giving a quick stretch, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and went about my usual morning activities of getting dressed and making sure my hair was all in the right place. Though, the whole time I was occupying myself with these mindless tasks, my mind once again wandered to Zuko. And the strange fact of just why seagulls aren't a hybrid of animal, like a waspgull or something. It just seemed odd.

As I left my room quietly, my mind was going over a quick list of things I needed to buy from the market in town. No one else seemed to care just where the food came from around here, apparently expecting it all to fall on my shoulders. Oh well, I really didn't mind a few tasks here and there. However, it seemed like the grocery list was taking a large part of my concentration away from me, because just as I stepped out of the door and into the glaring sunlight of a brand new Fire Nation morning, I just had to bump into _him._

I jumped in surprise and unfortunately lost my balance, falling backward helplessly as I grasped out for any solid object. Zuko was quick, though. Oh so quick. He reacted immediately, lunging forward to take my hand and wrap one of his arms around my back to catch me before I had the chance to fall. Helping to steady myself, I must have been blushing, be if because of the embarrassing fall or because he had been the one to catch me, because there was an amused smile gracing his lips. "I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for stuttering and sounding like a complete idiot in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. Where are you going?"

So to the point he was. It drove me mad sometimes, but I didn't exactly care right now. Mostly because his hand was still grasping my own. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, but I refused to look him in the eyes. "The market. I figured, you know, with the way Sokka eats that I'll need to stock up before we leave." His hand was so warm… But instict told me to stay still. I didn't want to tighten my grip for fear of him removing his hand. So I simply stood there… Staring at my feet… Looking dumb. Ah what an idiot I am!

"By yourself? What if something happens?"

I looked up at him then, almost angry. I wasn't a child. I could take care of myself. I wanted to say that. If he'd been any other person, I would have. But, meeting his eyes, those god forsaken gorgeous amber eyes of his that had seen so much loss and suffering… The angry spark diminished, and I looked away again, taking my hand away from his own. I touched my fingers together and answered awkwardly. "Ah… Sure. Yeah, that'd be good." I tried to smile at him, like I would usually do, but I couldn't form the one I wanted. Why did he always make me feel this way? What was wrong with me? Was I sick?

"Alright then. Lead the way."

The butterflies still very much present, I grabbed my pouch of coins and made my way past him, mentally taking note of the way his arm brushed my own. The walk to the market really wasn't so far, but the walk there made it seem like eons had passed. He didn't say anything, just followed me all the way there. I know he's a quiet person and all, but it was driving me mad. What was he thinking about? Had he even meant to hold my hand so long back there? Was it all just in my head? My mind was reeling, swirling with so many questions that I didn't dare ask. My mind told me not to hope, but my heart urged me on.

Upon arrival, I quickly went through the mental list again, scanning the first stand of produce. Cabbages. We didn't need any, did we? Glancing a moment at the man behind the cabbage cart, his kind face willed me to simply buy something from him, but the limited money told me otherwise. Instead, I approached the next stand. "Three Leechi Nuts, please," I asked the woman. Her kind old face smiled and eyes Zuko and I with that certain spark. I knew what she was going to say before the words were formed. "Planning a picnic on the beach for you two?" I felt blood rush to my face, but I made it a point to frown at her. "No," was all I answered before I exchanged my money for the food.

Making my way to the next stand, I halted when a sudden clap of thunder sounded above, ear splitting in magnitude with a ferocity that shook the ground beneath my feet. "No way, it can't rain now. It was clear this morning!" I complained, looking up just in time to see the darkening sky flashing a few times with lightning, being followed closely behind by a rumble of thunder. Returning my gaze down to the stand I was heading to, I frowned when I saw the man behind the stand closing up shop. Looking down the row of shops, the others were doing the same thing. "Well, this is perfect. Just perfect! I only got three stinkin' nuts! This is _not_ going to last Sokka very long."

"Come on, we'd better head back before it starts raining."

That had been the only thing he'd said the entire way up here, but I didn't reply to him as I turned around and headed back, this time with him following the way. Somewhere along the path, though, it started raining. Not just drizzling, but full out pouring. We stopped walking and just ran for it, with our temporary home in eyesight now. We paused on the porch, taking shelter under the overhang, and stood there, gazing at the gray downpour in silence.

"Sorry about the shopping… We could go tomorrow?"

I looked up at him, those strong amber eyes staring right back at me, and this time I felt a confident smile creep onto my face. Where had this bravery come from so suddenly? Rolled in just as quickly as this storm, I suppose. He had both hands on the rail of the porch, and, as if my body were controlling myself, I came to stand beside him, my hand resting itself on his own before I looked out at the shimmering gray weather. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
